Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt is the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was born as a Twice Blessed Child. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. However, his prophecy and Twice-Blessed status were all erased by the Angels of Destiny. The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire, Wyatt and his siblings might inherit the Power Of Three naturally and become a great force of good in the world akin to the Charmed Ones. He's the older brother to Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Early Years Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Piper went into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the "Twice Blessed Child", the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Wyatt, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. In one instance, Wyatt ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Wyatt was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and casted a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Wyatt. The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. It was eventually revealed that Wyatt is the heir of King Arthur and is destined to wield the sword Excalibur. However, Piper keeps the Sword in the Stone tucked away in the Attic until Wyatt turns eighteen. Later Years There were some who believed that Wyatt contained too much power and would be a danger to the Greater Good. Among those who thought like that was an Elder named Gideon. He attempted to kill Wyatt. But Wyatt proved to be too powerful. This resulted in Gideon being forced to hold Wyatt prisoner in the Underworld; which after several years, caused Wyatt to turn evil. To prevent Wyatt from ruling the world with evil, his younger brother Chris returned to the past to save his brother from turning evil in the first place. With Chris's help, the Charmed Ones and Leo were able to just in the nick of time discover that it was Gideon who would ultimately be responsible for Wyatt turning evil. Out of anger and a desperate need to protect his child, Leo ended up killing Gideon. Currently Write the second section of your page here. In The Future It was revealed to the Charmed Ones that in the future Wyatt will become President of the United States Of America. And is married to Faye Darkclaw and they are expecting their first child. Category:Highbreds Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters